


Raspberries

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the Tumblr kiss prompt: a kiss on the stomach.
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Kudos: 7





	Raspberries

Hoosier was lounging on the couch, wrapped in his favorite blanket, as he scrolled through the endless selections on Netflix. He had been confined at home for the last week due to a freak closer at his work.

Hoosier could hear the door creak open and close, signally Leckie’s return from work at the paper.

Leckie kicked off his shoes and made his way over to Hoosier. He all but face-planted against the lounging blonde. He buried his face against the clothed stomach, wrapping his arms around Hoosier.

“Rough day?” Hoosier asked, not looking away from the tv as he continued to mindlessly scroll. Leckie gave a noncommittal grunt against Hoosier’s belly.

“Well, you are the breadwinner Mr. One Time Bestseller.” Hoosier teased. Leckie quickly pulled up the blonde’s shirt a blew a wet raspberry against the soft skin causing Hoosier to let out a startled laugh.

“What the fuck!” Hoosier cried out, trying to push Leckie away. Leckie tightened his grip and blew a few more raspberries before pulling back to look up at the scandalized Hoosier.

“That was for being an asshole,” Leckie said with a wink before he placed a soft, apologetic kiss against the abused skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
